Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an emission control system, and more particularly, relate to an emission control system capable of effectively controlling an emission pattern of a plurality of emission devices by adjusting electrical code information or an intensity of a radio wave.
In general, a lighting device means a light emitting device that is used for illumination by reflecting, refracting, or transmitting a light provided from a light source. The lighting device is classified into an indirect lighting device, a semi-indirect lighting device, a general diffuse lighting device, a semi-direct lighting device, and a direct lighting device depending on the distribution of the light.
With the development of the technology, the lighting device has been used for a variety of purposes. As an example, the lighting device is used to create media facades. The media facades are layers of controllable lights attached to the exterior surface of a building to function as media screens.
As another example, the lighting device is used as a cheering tool in a sport event or a concert being held below a predetermined luminance level. However, since a plurality of lighting devices is individually controlled in such an environment, it is difficult to form systematic lighting patterns or shapes. In addition, it is not easy to achieve a cheering effect as expected by only using the light source of the lighting device.
Accordingly, a method of uniformly controlling a plurality of lighting devices is required to solve the difficulties described above.
Also, various forms of stage effects are displayed using a plurality of light emitting devices (e.g. lighting devices) for the light emitting type cheering tool used in concerts or sport events or for a structure of outer walls in a building. A director or a producer controls the light emitting devices, which are used for various purposes, individually or as a group through a central processing unit such as a master device to create various light emitting patterns. Meanwhile, in the method of controlling the light emitting devices, a light emitting control signal is transmitted from the master device to a plurality of slave devices (e.g., light emitting devices) through a wireless communication such that the various light emitting patterns are produced.
Conventionally, a position of a lighting device is calculated by using an RSSI signal for controlling a light emission of the lighting device. However, it is difficult to accurately calculate the position of the lighting device due to various factors with the conventional calculating method.
In addition, it is required to transmit data, such as pixel value, to all the plurality of lighting devices in order to display contents, e.g., animation, using the plurality of lighting devices. However, it is difficult to transmit the data to the plurality of lighting devices through wireless signal.
In a conventional method of displaying light emitting patterns, one control device (e.g., the master device) controls the operation of a plurality of light emitting devices (e.g., the slave device), and thus it is difficult to group the plurality of light emitting devices and display the light emitting patterns in real time or periodically.
Also, when using a portable light emitting device that is able to be hand carried by a person (e.g., a light emitting type cheering tool), predetermined light emitting patterns may be in disorder due to a movement of the person carrying the portable light emitting device. In this case, it is difficult to check every movement of the person and control the light emitting device carried by the person.